The research objective is a page-format electronically controlled Braille output device for blind computer users. Each dot, six of which constitutes a Braille character, is actuated by a short length of fine-gauge wire. The wire is made of a shape-memory alloy: Nitinol. This method has been proved feasible for a single dot. Further research will combine six dots into a standard size Braille character module and incorporate character modules into a multiple-line format. Methods of wire-drawing will be developed for producing the small-diameter Nitinol wire required. A printed circuit board for insertion into an IBM-PC (or alternatively for the Apple-2E) will be developed for driving the output device, along with appropriate software to demonstrate the capability of the system.